ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultraman Zach Godzilla 2014 PSA
Dialogue Max: hello everyone, I'm Max Knight from the popular (on this wiki, not the internet, at all) Ultra Series Ultraman Zach. Amy: and I'm Amy Scholar from the same show. Max: today we're going to talk about the upcoming movie: Godzilla 2014. Max: if you didn't know that this movie was being released, you cannot be called a kaiju fan. Amy: this American incarnation of our big lizard friend is definitely going to be better than the disaster in 1998, You can just tell by the trailers. Max: if you are seeing this movie in theaters like we are, we have some tips on how to enjoy it, and how to let others enjoy it as well. Amy: without further ado, here are 5 of Amy and Max's tips for enjoying Godzilla 2014. Max: number one: if you don't want to be yelled at throughout the movie, and you recently became a mother or father, please hire a babysitter while you're at the movie. Max: Amy, you told me you had some bad experiences. Amy: well, yeah. (Flashback) Amy: I used to be an usher at a movie theater. Amy: A woman walked in to see Ultra Galaxy Legend: Mega Monster Battle THE MOVIE, with her newborn daughter. Amy: The baby was fine, until Belial was released. Amy: I was outside, in the lobby, and I heard a baby crying, and the mother did nothing about it, so people were yelling at her. Amy: so I walked in. Amy in flashback: ma'am, please take your baby out of the theater, you are disrupting the people around you. Woman: no! I wanna see this movie! Amy in flashback: ma'am, I am going to have to ask you to leave the building. Woman: no! Amy in flashback: please ma'am, everyone else is trying to watch the movie! Woman: fine! But gimme my money back! Amy: and that was the day I quit. (Flashback ends) Max: ok then. Amy: number two: please, no cell phone, at all! Max: here's an example: Setting changes to a movie theater, with Godzilla Final Wars playing. Jose's phone rings Jose: hello? Charles: hi Jose, I'm watching Godzilla Final Wars! Jose: are we in the some theater? Charles: hi! They both stand up. Caboose: can you guys sit down? Jose: wait, my best friend is here! John: sit down! Charles: my best friend is here! Scene switches back to Amy and Max. Max: see what we mean? Max: number three: do not bring your boyfriend or girlfriend to a movie, and do this: Scene switches to a movie theater showing Godzilla 1954. Man: I love you. Woman: I love you too! They kiss. Jose: hey! I'm watching Godzilla smash stuff ok? Woman: we're in love! Jose: I don't care! Shut up! Scene switches back to Amy and Max Amy: see, love is annoying sometimes! Amy: number four: eat with your mouth closed! Scene switches to a theater showing the 80's Zoffy movie. Man above Caboose: nom, nom nom nom nom nom. Caboose: can you not chew with your mouth open? There is chewed popcorn in my hair. Man: sure. (Keeps chewing with his mouth open) Caboose: please stop. Man: yeah sure. (Keeps chewing with his mouth open) Caboose: grr. Caboose gets up Caboose: MY NAME IS MICHAEL J CABOOSE, AND I HATE FOOD IN MY HAIR! Caboose grabs the man and throws him through the roof. Scene switches back to Max and Amy Max: don't chew with your mouth open, or the person in front of you might make a you-size hole in the roof. Max: and number five: DO NOT SHOW PICTURES OF MILEY CYRUS DURING A MOVIE! Scene switches to a movie theater showing Godzilla vs MechaGodzilla 1974 Man walks in front of movie screen. Man: hi, I want to show everyone my Miley Cyrus pictures. Man pulls out pictures Everyone else in theater: monster! Aaaaaaaaah Notes This PSA is just for fun, but take these rules seriously, and if you don't know who Miley Cyrus is, God has blessed you. Category:Ultraman Zach PSAs